Undecided
by Avery7226
Summary: Beckett has a teen show up at the precinct. This girl is like her mini me. When they find that they have a bigger connection than they ever anticipated how will Caskett's relationship be affected? How will Castle and Beckett react when they see what they look like to other people? When Beckett's mini-me becomes a match maker? Lots of banter and fluff! The picture is Tess!


I groaned. This case wasn't getting any easier. The Masons were good people. Their daughter Tess deserved justice. The girl was only sixteen and was currently in the break room. The teen had short brown hair that looked like mine did a few years ago. Her blue eyes rivaled the author's sitting across from me. The girl was quietly writing in a notebook, probably some school assignment that she had to complete. She had a sadness about her that came from the death of her parents. She didn't seem overly devastated just a little depressed. When I interrogated her she seemed persuasive, looking into her eyes and hearing the confidence in her voice made me want to believe whatever she was saying. If she could make me want to believe her when she was depressed, I wondered what she was like normally. This girl had a good spirit though.

"Hey, Tess, I know this is hard on you, I lost my mom when I was about your age, if you ever want to talk, just call." I handed her my card. She nodded.

"I don't think I'll need to but thank you very much for the offer, Det. Beckett." She said with a smile.

"Oh, please call me Kate, and if you don't mind me asking, why would you not need to call?" She looked down at her feet.

"I am very religious; I find support and a sense of community through that. Also, I am grateful for the time I had with my parents, you see they were both very ill, last year their doctor told me they wouldn't live another month. They came home from the hospital and we had another great year together. I don't want to lose myself being angry, or vengeful, my favorite teacher, the woman I am closest to told me not to give up, to move on despite my difficulties. "I shook my head; I longed to see things from her point of view. I recognized this attitude though, I acted like this when I was sick and tired of people feeling bad for me, I was done being defined by my mother's murder so I bottled everything up. I decided not to push her and changed the subject.

"So, Tess, Is there anyone I can call? Any relatives or god parents?" She shook her head.

"I don't have relatives, my parents were only children, their parents and my god parents have sadly passed as well." I felt bad for the girl. She has clearly been surrounded by death her whole life. I was also amazed. She seemed like a normal teen; I wanted to get to know Tess more.

"What school do you go to? You must like it a lot if you're doing homework now." Her entire face lit up. I wondered what I had said.

"Oh no, this isn't school work, I like to write in my free time, under better circumstances I would be jumping up and down over the fact that Richard Castle is twenty paces away, but right now I decided it best to stay in here, writing relaxes me." She said openly.

"Well then, since we don't have any new leads in the case why don't you come meet Castle?" A huge smile formed on her face. She reminded me of myself, but also Castle. I was trying to decide if there was any way I could have had a child with Castle sixteen years ago but I eliminated that idea. I never had a child with Castle and was mad at myself, I wasn't disgusted, I was actually kind of pleased with the idea. Besides, sixteen years ago I was sixteen, and I'm sure Castle and I never went to the same high school. As we walked I could see her texting someone. I was curious as to who, probably a girlfriend or somebody.

"Hey, I'm Tess; you're Rick Castle, world famous mystery writer. You killed off Derrick Storm and are now irrevocably in love with your muse, a one KB to normal fans and Kate Beckett to those who know you." Castle's jaw dropped as did mine, I figured that she was just a hardcore Rick Castle fan. She wasn't that good though, I mean she said Castle was in love with me, yeah like that could ever happen.

"Kate I think you've found yourself a new profiler." I rolled my eyes and shook my head.

"Rick, that's common knowledge, you're a celebrity. Now someone like Det. Ryan would be harder. Let me guess, only child. Strict parents, and he has a quieter personality than some of the other detectives, yet he will stand up to his friends and enemies if there doing something he knows is wrong and is extremely protective of the people he loves. He has a wife at home, and a new born baby, it's a girl." Now I was shocked, I was beyond shocked I was amazed.

"How the hell did you do that?" I asked

"Well first off, he's quiet, he's the reason that there's the saying ' it's always the quiet one's.' From my experience that's mostly only children. Secondly he's wearing a wedding ring, so it was really difficult to figure out that he was married and lastly, he has a pink baby bib sticking out of his pocket. I'm just observant, and pretty good at judging people's personalities." I gaped at the girl.

"Can I stay with you tonight? And can we stay over Rick Castle's house? Are you guys sleeping together?"

"Yes, yes, and yes wait...what? No, no, no. Castle and I are not sleeping together! Why would you even ask that?" I asked surprised that she could so easily switch topics to find out what she wanted to know.

"But you've thought about it, and want to?" She asked maintaining eye contact and using a quiet voice that was sweet and made me want to answer her.

"Yeah" I whispered dreamily then I realized what she was talking about.

"WAIT! No how do you do that?" I asked.

"Get you to reveal your true feelings for Rick Castle?" She asked.

"Yeah; ugh, stop doing that! I mean no, you get me to say yes to whatever you're asking."

"Oh that I just picked up somewhere around the time I turned sixteen I realized that if I could tell what people were like I might as well be able to persuade them too, right? I'm sixteen so people just think I'm a sweet fresh faced young girl when I get older they will think I'm a hot woman that knows what I want and how to get it and when I'm really old they will think that I'm professional and trustworthy. It's good to know how to persuade people, I mean you do it all the time, and you probably picked it up around my age."

Castle was looking back and forth between Tess and I with wide eyes. He looked like he just won the lottery.

"So you guys let me keep my note book and my phone, but can I have my stuff back now? I mean I know its police protocol and everything that you go through all my junk but I doubt Ryan and Esposito need tampons lip-gloss and forty eight dollars in singles. Wait, they would need the singles, but I definitely want that back, as well as my other belly button rings." Tess said laughing.

"Why do you have so many singles?" Castle asked curiously.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I got them last night." She said mysteriously. She bit her lip and grinned seductively almost laughing at the reaction she got. Castles eyes popped open and his mouth formed a perfect 'O'. I let out a full blown laugh.

"Beckett! She's a mini you!" Castle exclaimed loudly.

"She is just like I was at her age." I admitted grinning.

Tess' pov

I had the feeling that she planned to have fun with this.

"Yeah now all we have to do is find a mini me to annoy her!" Castle said. I rolled my eyes like that would ever happen.

The next few days I hung out at Kate's place. I knew she really liked me and I felt like we were connected for some reason. I decided to go crazy while Kate was at work, I dyed my hair red a dark red, it looked amazing. I threw on my favorite jeans and a thin blue button up top. I borrowed a pair of Kate's boots and added a leather jacket to my outfit I was so happy, I finally felt like myself. I got into a cab and was about to head to the precinct when a boy rudely slid in and yelled about getting to the 12th precinct. Normally I would've pushed him out of the cab and been on my way but since we were on our way to the same place I figured I might as well get some free transportation.

"Dude, for steeling my cab I'm gonna make you pay the fair." I said turning my eyes to the boy's face. He looked over at me about to say something but instead just sat there with his mouth hanging open.

"What?" I asked. He shook his head.

"Sorry you're just really beautiful." He said suddenly with a touch of shyness in his voice.

"Thanks, I'd say the same to you but I have a feeling that could get a little awkward." I said grinning. He had blonde hair and deep set green eyes that gave him a devilish look, it made me feel like he was often up to no good. He smiled back at me widely.

"So, why are you going to the precinct?" I asked calmly I could get him to admit the truth to me if he remained distracted enough. "I need to talk to Tess Mason, I'm her brother, adoptive of course but I have information on her birth family, I know the woman who will get custody of her." I was shocked this boy this rude prick was my adoptive brother? I was adopted? I tried to remain calm but it didn't seem to work.

"I'm adopted? The masons weren't my biological parents?" I screeched.

"Tess? It's you? Oh my gosh, you weren't supposed to find out like this but yes. You're adopted. After your biological mother died your father put you up for adoption, you have an adult sister though, I think she is the one who will get custody of you, but I'm not sure because honestly I just stole the file I don't know how this works." He said.

"Okay, wait, you said you were my adoptive brother?" I asked. He nodded.

"I'm Riley we played together when we were little. Don't you remember? I ran away from home and they decided that the masons were not the right fit for me. That building you just came out of is actually where I live I was adopted by Mrs. and Mr. Dunne they are amazing. I stole the file when I heard that the masons had died. I had to find you. You turned out amazing Tess, we should still go to the precinct though, you have some unfinished business there I'll explain everything once I find Katherine Beckett. "

"What does this have to do with Kate?"

"Wait, you know Katherine Beckett?" His eyes got wide.

"Yeah, that was her apartment building I came out of." I nodded a little frightened.

"She's your sister."


End file.
